JIKOOK - Save me, I'm fine
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: BTS Jikook - Jimin has been involved in a life threatening car crash. Will he ever remember Jungkook?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This is my first Jikook story. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it in the comments.**

"What?!" Cried Jungkook on the phone. "Okay I'm on my way" Jungkook got into his car and drove to the hospital. Jimin had been in a life threatening car crash.

Jungkook ignored all the looks he was getting from others when he ran to find Jimin's room. He opened the door and found Jimin sleeping.

Jungkook pulled up a chair and sat besides Jimin. He took his hand and felt his eyes tear up. "Please don't give up Jimin I know we can make it through together. I love you" Jungkook squeezed his hand and let out a cry. Tears fell down his cheeks. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't of have shouted at you"

The doctor walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Can I help you young man?"

"I'm Jimin's boyfriend, Jungkook. Is Jimin going to get better?"

"He is very weak and some major damage has been done to his head as well. His memory may never get better. He could forget everything and everyone"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2 jikook**

 **Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I love BTS's new song waste it on me I can't get enough of it. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

Jungkook walked in with a big bunch of flowers and sat them down on the table next to a cute sleeping Jimin.

Jungkook sat beside Jimin "Oh Jimin" Jungkook said running his hand through Jimin's hair. "Please wake up soon. I can't see you like this anymore I need you back"

Jimin opened his eyes and looked up and the handsome young man running a hand through his hair. "It's so kind of you to touch my hair, but who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm your boyfriend Jungkook. You were in a car crash that's why your here"

Jimin slowly sat up. "Really your my boyfriend? What is a boyfriend?"

"Well a boyfriend is someone very special in your life. It's when your in love and you can't stop thinking about them"

Jimin nodded. "That good to know but I don't remember you at all"

"It's because you were in a car crash. You have lost your memory from it" slowly explained Jungkook.

"So are you hear because you can't stop thinking about me?" Jimin said pulling over the blanket to cover up his blush.

Jungkook smiled and blushed "Yes I am."

"Your so cute when you blush"

"Oh Jimin you are cute too"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 jikook**

Over the last few days Jimin was let out from hospital. Jungkook took him home.

While Jungkook was cooking dinner Jimin sat at the table watching Jungkook. Jungkook looked at Jimin and smiled "Do you remember our home Jimin?"

"No. Do we live together?"

"Yes. Last year we brought this apartment together. It was your idea and we celebrated our one year anniversary together after we moved in"

"What day was that?"

"January 12th. We ordered pizza and sat on the couch snuggled under a blanket together while watching a movie. We also...never mind" Jungkook placed the food on two plates and put them on the table.

"We also what? You can tell me Jungkook"

"We had our first kiss. Sorry I shouldn't of have brought up the kiss"

"You should it was an important moment for us. I'm sorry I can't remember anything"

Jungkook wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hay it's okay Jimin. We can still make it work. We can go on our first date tomorrow at the park"

"I would like that very much Jungkook."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Jungkook P.O.V_**

I was so happy to Jimin smiling and laughing with me. He was struggling to get closer to me again but I knew this was a part of progress of getting better.

We didn't sleep in the same bed anymore. I let him have the bed and I slept on the couch, I didn't mind as long as he slept well.

 ** _End of Jungkook P.O.V_**

Jimin walked into the living room "Jungkook are you awake?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"No I had a nightmare. Sorry I'm acting like a baby but it was horrible"

"I understand there's nothing to be sorry for. Come sit next to me"

After talking to Jungkook Jimin felt better. They got under the blanket and watch tv together. When it was midnight Jungkook noticed Jimin fell asleep. He carried Jimin to his bed and tucked him in.

"Sleep well Jimin" Jungkook kissed his cheek and walked away

jungkook?"

"sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. thank you for taking care of me so much I really appreciate it"

"I'd do anything for you Jimin. Goodnight" Jungkook walked out and closed the door.

 ** _Jimin P.O.V._**

I can't believe he kissed me!! His lips on my skin felt so warm and soft. I'm falling in love with Jungkook all over again.

 ** _End of Jimin P.O.V._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **E** **pilogue**_

1 year later

"Jungkook what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Jimin you already know the answer to that" Smiled Jungkook before kissing him.

"Well since you didn't answer you left me no choice" Jimin got out of bed and got down on one knee. "Jungkook I know I lost my memory a few months back, but I want to create new memories with you in our future together. I love you so much I can't think of anyone better to share it with so Jungkook will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you!" Jungkook pulled Jimin back onto the bed and kissed him.

The next morning Jungkook felt Jimin slowly moving out of his embrace. Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arms more tightly around Jimin. "Where are you going, baby?" Jungkook whispered

Jimin smiled. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back." Jimin walked back and cuddled up to Jungkook. "I can't wait to marry you"

"Same. I love you so much"

"I love you more"

9 months later Jimin and Jungkook got married.

The end.

 _ **Authors note : sorry this hasn't been the best story. It's my first Jikook story. I promise to make better ones. Thank you for reading**_.


End file.
